The technology to print a bar code on an object and read out the bar code with a bar code reading device is known. Patent Document 1 discloses a bar code reading device that generates flat-image data of a bar code attached to a columnar or an oval article and extended in the circumferential direction based on an image data obtained from the bar code and decodes the bar code by using the flat-image data.